


Homesick

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on, trolls trollstopia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Poppy finds Val more upset than usual and gets her to open up and tell her what’s wrong
Relationships: Val thundershock and poppy
Kudos: 11





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a spoiler, but the episode of trollstopia where Rhythm and Blues are homesick got me thinking to write this!

It was another warm day in Trollstopia, Queen Poppy was visiting all the tribes homes to see if they needed anything. It had been a month since they all built their own little areas in the village and everyone was getting along great! 

Well... almost everyone...

Poppy stopped by Rock Hollow to check up on her friend, Val Thundershock, and to see if she wanted to go to the classical trolls concert that night. But when she stepped into Vals personal room, all she saw was Demo, Vals manager, sitting on her chair.

“Hey Demo, have you seen Val?”

Demo shook his head, “sorry Queen Poppy, she was here last night but she was acting weird. The last thing she said was she wanted some quiet time”

Poppy gasped, that didn’t sound like Val, but she knew where she could go to find some quiet time. She headed towards the techno part of the village and went over to the beach, it was the quietest part of the village. She finally saw Val, sitting on a rock and kicking her feet in the water. Poppy slowly walked up to her and sat in the sand.

“Hey, Val. What’s going on? Demo said you needed some quiet time but that doesn’t sound like you”

Val huffed and gave her usual side eye, then stared back in the water. It was quiet for 5 minutes before she sighed and turned towards Poppy, “if I tell you what’s wrong, can you not judge me or anything?”

Poppy quickly nodded and sat up on her knees, “of course Val, I would never judge you”

“I’m homesick ok! I miss Volcano Rock City! I miss the lava, I miss Barb, I just miss it... Rock Hollow is great and I love it here but I miss everyone there” she quickly turned back around and shut her eyes, wanting to jump into the water and never come up

Poppy smiled and stood up, putting a hand on Vals shoulder, making her look at her

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” “Cause I thought you would be upset or disappointed, you were so upset when you thought Petra was gonna take me home so I didn’t want to tell you”

Poppy took Vals hand and smiled “if you want to go home for a few days that’s ok! We don’t have anything planned for a couple weeks so you can take some time to yourself. Take the dune huggy or one of our flyer bugs. You’ve been an amazing help in Trollstopia that you deserve to go see your family and friends”

Val was shocked but then jumped off the rock and embraced Poppy in a hug, then quickly let go clearing her throat, “sorry, didn’t mean to hug you”

Poppy giggled and handed her the keys to the dune huggy, “enjoy your little vacation Val, and if you do see Barb, tell her she can come visit us whenever”

Val nodded and summoned the huggy, it arrived instantly and she hopped in, buckling up and smiling over at Poppy, “thanks Popsqueak, I’ll be back in a couple days”

She stepped on the gas and disappeared almost immediately, poppy smiled again, “being us back some souvenirs” she yelled out. She then skipped off towards the center of the village to see what else she could help with


End file.
